Bellamy Blossom
by Lyra Harp
Summary: Jazz is on a mission. He plans to find out why Marie Bellamy hasn't dated anyone...But his solution isn't exactly what Marie was expecting. "It's because of the nekos in anime, isn't it?" Mature fluff! OC story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Transformers _(2007), _Transformers_: _Revenge of the Fallen_, _Transformers_: _Generation 1_, _Ouran Highschool Host Club_, _Maid-Sama_, _Kuroshitsuji_ or _Death Note _(The character Misa is mentioned).

_:Music:_

With a Little Help from my Friends by The Beatles

What about Now by Daughtry (Mentioned)

_**:Recording:**_

Past tense = Present

Present tense = Dream

...

Don't ask. S'il vous plaît. Arigatō.

Background:

In _Transformers_: _Revenge of the Fallen_, Sam's parents go to France and get abducted by a decepticon. The same happens to Marie.

OC:

Marie = Tamaki Suoh's little sister

Marie Suoh = Legal name

Marie Bellamy = Army "Alias"

French:

Ouais = Yeah

Rapide = Quick

Doux = Gentle

Première = First

S'il vous plaît = Please

Encore mal = Still evil

Mal = Evil

Que Dieu m'aide = God help me

ma soeur = My sister

jeune fille = Young maiden

Très bien = Fine

Je ne suis pas peu = I am not little

Sacrebleu = Damn

Dépraver = Pervert

Pire = Worse

Vous = You

Je sais = I know

Je ne vais pas vous quitter = I will not leave you

Je vais etre gentil = I will be gentle

Nous n'irons pas loin = We won't go far

Pas d'engagement = No commitment

Permettez-moi de vous aider maintenant = Let me help you now

Japanese:

Isshun = One moment

Arigatō = Thank you

Onii-chan = Older brother

Suki da yo = I love you

**Warning: **

**a) **This story is very random and probably creepy if you've never encountered neko (cat) / human hybrids. If you feel like you wouldn't like this sort of...category...please hit the back button.

**b) **Please know that I do not intend to insult anyone in this story (I used stereotypes).

**c)** This story contains LBGTQ content. Don't like, don't read.

**d) **Blaster is out of character.

**e)** Steeljaw is female at some point. If you aren't into gender-bending characters...You know the drill.

~0~

I stared at the ceiling. I was laying on my bed under the covers. The sunlight splayed across the room and the end of the berth, making the room seem heavenly and the pink sheets standout against the grey, though soft, metal of the berth. I sighed. It wasn't as though I minded a splash of color here and there. I didn't mind moderation...but Tamaki, my brother, insisted on color being present somewhere in my life. He tried pressing the envelop with my bedroom in France. I allowed the makeover at the time because I wanted to make him happy, but when one of the maids opened the door, all I saw was a sea of pink and stuffed animals. I stared with my mouth open at the spectacle before shivering. I turned to Tamaki, lips twitching, sweat drop on my brow, and said, "how...lovely..." _But don_'_t you think it_'_s a bit much? _"Thank you."

He spun me around. "I knew you'd love it! Oh Marie, ma soeur!"

Tamaki was always a bit...rambunctious...but I found nothing wrong with that. It was practically in his nature to be passionate about anything he deemed a worthy cause. But no matter the cause, family always came first.

When I had been crying in a field for really no reason at all, he had followed me from the market to block the sun. I had a tendency to cry randomly at times since I bottled so much inside that the dam had to break against the concrete walls. Even if only a crack or two appeared, Tamaki always noticed them and had a nack for knowing who had created them as though the name of the intruder upon his sister's happiness had been scrawled along the line (even if the intruder had been his own sister). He bowed down on one knee with one hand extended.

"Why is a maiden like yourself crying? There is no need to threat, jeune fille. Your knight will always be by your side."

"How do you know?"

He looked up, a little shocked, before recovering and placing a hand on my cheek. "I am your brother. That makes me your protector. Your knight. Even if the seas get rough...even if a storm comes and tries to strike you down or bring you out to sea...It will always be you and me, jeune fille."

I closed my eyes and clumsily rammed into his arms. "Don't go to Heaven," I sobbed. "Please, don't go to Heaven." _Don_'_t leave me_.

He chuckled lightly. There was a sad ring to it. "Then where should I go?"

I clutched his shirt, scrunching it in my four-year-old hands. "Don't go," I murmured.

"I will always be with you, ma soeur, even if you can not see me."

I sniffled and looked up at him. "How?"

He ruffled my hair. "You'll figure it out."

"Your weird."

He smiled as if to say, 'I know. But aren't all big brothers supposed to be?'

We did the ol' switch-a-roo when we hit double digits. Tamaki started to hug me and tell me not to "go out in the rain. You'll catch a cold." Then it was me telling him not to worry because "it's just a trip to the market. I'll be fine." Sure, I'll be fine. Because getting captured by robots from another planet in the middle of the night is the refined definition of 'fine.' Long story short, I wake up in a desert with a con over me, good robot hits con on re-entry from space in a pod, good robots win, and I go home...after filing paperwork with the federal government. I made it out monitarily unscathed with the bot with the amazing landing skills (Blaster) in my hands. After reasurring Tamaki that "for the thousandth time, idiot, I am not a ghost come back to haunt you," I took entrance exams (filled out more federal paperwork) for a school (military base) in America.

Lucky for me, Tamaki had already filled out paperwork for a school in Japan, so he couldn't complain...much. We were both a good distance from home with our mother in France. I only tolerated our father that had gone back to Japan after having an affair with our mother. He had set up a routine over the years. He would come, showing his love with extravagant gifts that I was forced to accept with a smile based on etiquette. He would show his deeper love for our mother behind closed doors. And just when he stayed long enough to convince our mother and Tamaki that he was "really going to stay this time" he would get a business call and retreat back to Japan, his vacation decidedly over. Tamaki took to comforting our mother while he tried to hold himself together around both of us. At night, he allowed himself a break from the smiling that hurt his cheeks. I sat back and watched it happen because I didn't have the strength to get caught in the fire, the re-entry, like Blaster did.

Tamaki was more of a man than our father would ever be. He had become the father figure, the man of the house, at eight years old. Not because he had to, because he certainly _shouldn_'_t_ have had to, but because he saw the cracks before anyone had a chance to get the wall paste. Despite his efforts, there was really nothing he could do. Tamaki being my "knight" was his attempt at fixing the cracks. Even if it was a fantasy...If fantasy meant living a happy life, no matter how delusional the idea may seem...That was all the motivation Tamaki needed. There be a heaven or there may not, but if believing in heaven made you happy, God bless you. If not believing in an afterlife made you grab life by the reins, then happy travels. Tamaki is one of those rare breeds that says "if it makes you happy, don't let anyone stop you." Not only does he mean it, but he helps you achieve it. No matter your dreams, even if they are far from what reality could ever be, Tamaki is a firm believer in making them a reality...if only for a few minutes.

I didn't think I would ever find people with the same philosophy as my brother. In a way, I was right...Unless autonomous robotic organisms of autobot origin count as people, then I was dead wrong. Blaster and Jazz are as close to Tamaki as you can get in robot form...if Tamaki lived in America and talked like he grew up in New York. But Blaster and Jazz did love their music and could be real gentlemechs. Jazz did have his spaz moments, few and far in between though they were...Blaster was really the one who took up the big brother role on base. I lived in his quarters and slept on a cybertronian size berth across the room from Blaster's. I didn't mind if Blaster saw the pale pink sheets and occasional stuffed animal. After seeing Tamaki's makeover of my room in France, any coping mechanism for homesickness seemed low-key. The hardest thing for me now, if anything, was getting off my lazy-

"Marie Bellemy, get out here! I swear, kid, if you don't get up-"

_All I hear are empty threats, empty threats, empty threats_- "Five minutes!"

"You've been awake for thirty! What have you been doing - staring at the ceiling?"

_Well, he isn_'_t far off_. I climbed down the ladder attached to the berth and slid over to the bathroom using my socks as skates. I brushed my teeth and hair before taking the dog tags wrapped loosely around the toothbrush glass and placing them over my head before doing a once over.

Dog tags - Check

Extra pink hair elastics around my wrist - Check

White teeth - Check

Working clothes:

Black pants - Check

Light green shirt with white buttons - Check

Lacoste Shoes ... Missing?

"Five...four...three..." _Has Chromia taught him nothing?_ I slipped and slid over to the door before finding my shoes. Ironhide had them in one hand with a raised eyebrow. "Lost something, kid?"

I swiped them from his hand before closing the door to Blaster's quarters, sitting against the wall, and putting my shoes on. He snorted. "Your welcome, highness. Now I know what you were doing all morning. Staring at yourself in the mirror again, huh?"

"I'll have you know that is an offensive stereotype...and I wasn't staring at myself in the mirror. I was reflecting." I pointed at him in the middle of tying up the second shoe. "Don't even think about making another mirror joke or I'm not helping you."

He snorted again. "Doesn't matter to me, kid. Your the one who wanted to help around here."

_Only because Blaster said I was getting lazy_. _There_ _isn_'_t exactly a market I can walk to around here_. "I doubt you get many volunteers around here for grunt work." I stood up. "Besides, you guys took me in. I'm not just going to sleep all day while you do all the work."

"Don't you do that anyway?" I stared at him. "Blaster said you take alot of 'cat naps.' It's a luxury not many of us have."

My resolve loosed a smidge. I always imagined being in a war would bring more hardships than necessary. I can't imagine having one going on for thousands of years-being so fill of pride that you look right past...the hardships the people must face in the process...and the constant recurring nightmares the war causes for the troops- "So, sir, what's today's mission?"

"What's with the formality?"

I closed my eyes and smiled innocently. _I_'_m not telling, so tell me what I want to know_.

Ironhide rolled his eyes before walking ahead of me. "Box transfer."

"Stock?"

"'Least a hundred." He chuckled at my expression. "Ain't no backing out now, kid."

I knew that, and it didn't really sound all that bad once I thought about it...until I saw it. I forced my jaw to stay still but couldn't help my eyes from widening. I sighed. _Its going to be a_ long _day_.

~0~

Halfway through the box transfer, I found myself laying on a box in an attempt to take a cat nap. I would have succeeded if-

"Kid, get up. We have work to do."

"Isshun," I mumbled.

Ironhide placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can rest later. I'm not doing the rest by myself."

I sighed, sat up, grabbed a box, and followed Ironhide out. I really had no choice in the matter. It wasn't like I could just-

Not trip over thin air.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched the box fall. I reached out my arms...and stopped halfway. One arm was around my waist. The hand attached to the other arm was holding the box. The occupant of said boxes-arms-_Of course boxes, arms, wait, no-Of course it was arms! What being has boxes for arms! Or, hands, rather, no, yes-I should get up now_. _Yes_..._How do my feet work again? _

Jazz chuckled. "Ya okay, Marie?"

I slowly found my feet again. "Très bien." I gently grabbed the box from Jazz' left hand. "Arigatō."

"No prob, spacey."

I smiled slightly. _I_'_m only spacey _'_cause your dreamy_..._I did not just think that! _My head lowered slightly as my face heated up. _If a person of my standard thinks like this, the world is doomed! Blow up the planet, decepticreeps! You can_'_t take our human insanity-! _

"Ya okay, lil Marie?" I stiffened when Jazz' nose touched mine. I lowered my head more, face blossoming. "Ironhide pushin' ya too hard?"

I shook my head. "Je ne suis pas peu."

"'Course not, Marie. Ya know Ah-"

"Jazz, are you harrassing Marie?"

Jazz took a step back and grinned. "N'aw, 'Hide. Jus' teasin' is all."

"Well quit it. We have work to do."

"Ah, c'mon, 'Hide. You've been workin' since six in the mornin'. Don'tcha think the lady'll wanna break o' two?"

Ironhide considered him for a moment before turning toward me. "You have been on your feet for a few hours. Would you appreciate a quick break?"

I was about to shake my head when my stomach growled. Jazz laughed. "'Guess that answers that question. C'mon, Marie! Let's get some lunch!" Jazz handed the box in my hands to Ironhide before grabbing my left hand and dragging me, albeit awkwardly, to the rec room.

"_Quick_, Jazz!" Ironhide snarled.

"Gotcha!" Jazz hollared.

I was still trying to catch my breath when we finally reached the rec room. Admittedly, I was very disappointed when Jazz let go of my hand...even if it was held in an awkward position. "So Marie, what'll it be? Sloppy kiss o' sloppy joe? Think hard now."

I blinked at him. "A kiss isn't a food, Jazz."

He grinned. "Aw, Ah know. Sure is tasty, though." He winked as my face heated a little. "Joe it is. Do ya wan' the drink with it too?"

I considered raising an eyebrow to amuse him before shrugging. "Why not?" Normally I wouldn't eat such a thing, but the cafe was limited and it _was_ Jazz offering...

"Yo, Beck! Cup of joe with a side of sloppy!"

Beck chuckled. "Sure thing."

As Beck made my sandwich, Jazz leaned over. "Single mech."

I stared at Jazz like he had two heads before snorting and rolling my eyes. _In your dreams, matchmaker_. "Not yer cup of tea, huh?"

"What's that?" Beck asked as he handed the tray over to Jazz.

"Nothin', man. Thanks a bunch."

He smiled. "No problem. See you later?"

"Ah reckon' so." I rolled my eyes again as Jazz winked at Beck once I began searching for a spot.

"What?" Jazz asked when he caught up to me and my expression. "Ah ain't say nothin' 'bout bi-orientation."

"There's nothing wrong with him or your...rides. What anyone does in their own time is their own business."

"That mean Ah can't ask ya what yer type is?" I stared at him.

_:I need somebody to love!:_

"Keep the volume down," I mumbled, face heating again as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"C'mon, Marie. Ah promise I'll keep it on the down low."

"Not happening. Your as bad as Blaster."

"I object."

"That's exactly what he'd say."

"Ah ain't head o' special ops fo' nothin'. Ah can keep a secret."

_When you want to_. I started processing the conversation over in my head as I finished the first joe off. If I didn't answer Jazz now, he'd keep bugging me about it during the worst times until I told him. _Heck, may as well_. _Can_'_t get anymore private than this without entering the danger zone_. "Very well. You want to know?" Jazz nodded eagerly. "I don't have one."

Jazz looked like a cyber puppy that had been kicked. "Yer cruel."

"It's the truth."

He stared at me. "It's 'cause o' ze nekos, ain't it?"

I choked on my coffee. "What?"

"Ya know," he staged whispered. "The femme nekos on ze anime. Blaster said ya had a thing fo' nekos and with the way zey are clothed are rather pro-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the bus up. _Hell_ to the _no_. Why are you talking like Blitzwing, anyhow?"

"Ain't no changing the subject now, Marie. C'mon, ya can tell meh. Ya find ze nekos sexy, right?"

_Is this seriously happening right now? _I flailed, face going red. "No!"

"Marie finds 'em-"

"_No!_" I covered his mouth with my hands. "Primus shut up already," I hissed.

My breath caught in my throat when Jazz licked the back of my hand and reached out his hand to-

I stood up, face red, bangs covering my eyes, and fled the room without drinking the rest of my coffee. I spent the rest of the day working with renewed vigor, sometimes bypassing Ironhide in my flustered state.

_Me finding nekos sexy_, I scoffed mentally. "Like hell," I grumbled.

As I was walking back to Blaster's quarters, the song Jazz broadcasted began to play in my head.

_:What do I do when my love is away?_

_(Does it worry you to be alone?)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_(Are you sad because you_'_re on your own?)_

_No I get by with a little help from my friends_

_(Do you need anybody?)_

_I need somebody to love_

_(Could it be anybody?)_

_I want somebody to love_

_(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)_

_Yes_ _I_'_m certain that it happens all the time_

_(What do you see when you turn out the light?)_

_I can_'_t tell you, but I know it_'_s mine:_

"Sacrebleu."

"Marie?"

I jumped. After Blaster and I stared at each other for a minute, I regained my composure enough to sound confident. "What?"

"Are you...okay? You never swear."

"I'm fine."

I walked over to Blaster's berth with tense shoulders as I felt Blaster's optics on me. "Are you sure?"

"It's nothing, really."

"But you're-"

"I'm telling you its nothing! Back off!" Blaster's optics dialated. I lowered my head and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Marie?"

I looked up when he picked me up. "What-?"

He placed me on the berth. "Are you...bloating?"

I huffed and looked away, blushing. "Baka."

He backed up a bit. "Well, then what's up? You look kind of..." I stared at him like an alpha dog deciding whether the fool in front of him was a threat or not. "Prissy."

Now I stared at him like he was a regular grade A idiot. "I think you've got the wrong word."

"Huh? Really? Oh, then...Frisky?"

My eyes widened. "What the hell is going through your mind right now? You don't just say that to a person, let alone a female. What is the matter with you? Vous dépraver-!"

"Ah, so that's it."

"It is not_ it_, what's the matter with you?" I pointed at him. "Your insane! An idiot! Pire, un dépraver! Get your head out of the gutter! Baka, baka, baka!"

"Helm," he said offhandedly.

"What?"

"Helm, not head."

I deflated and laid down._ I give up_. "You sound like Prowl."

"Did you run into him?"

"Prowl? No. I've been working with Ironhide all day."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me to go take a cat nap." I turned over. "So go away. I'm tired." I would've fell asleep right there if he wasn't burning holes into my back. "What part of 'go away' don't you get?"

I froze when I felt hands around my torso. "What's wrong? I know your high strung but today your-"

I slapped his hands away. I crept away a foot from his holoform and wrapped my arms around my legs, bangs covering my eyes. "Don't do that."

"Marie, I-"

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"Marie." I looked up at his tone of voice. "Did someone harrass you?"

_Scrap_. _He looks like Misaki in Maid-Sama_. "W-What? No, of course-"

"If someone did, you can tell me. I'll report it to Prime lickety split if your too shy to-"

"Who are you calling shy, idiot? I'll have you know I'm very confident. Don't underestimate my abilities."

He snorted. "Who said I did?"

"No one...said that or did anything to me. You worry too much, onii-chan."

"And you don't worry enough," he mumbled. I tilted my head. "If you aren't damaged or bloated, then what's wrong?"

I sighed. "It was Jazz-"

"Oooh, really~? Well, then, I don't need any further explanation. I'll let you take a cat nap with-"

"Get back here!" I dragged him down by his sleeve before hitting the back of his head. "Baka. I told you to get your head out of the gutter."

"So you didn't let Jazz pet your kitty?"

I stared at him like he was a six headed snake. "What are you going on about now? I don't have a cat. Did the twins slip something in your energon?"

He laughed. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm mental."

I pouted at him. "Moron," I mumbled. _Why would I let Jazz touch anything of mine, anyway? Blaster isn_'_t the only one who_'_s mental around here_. "He just said something idiotic again."

"Was it offensive?"

_Was it?_ "I guess not..." _He just knows too much_...

"Then what's the issue? If it was just his regular round of-"

"His theory was far from regular."

He stared at me, leanning in. "Well...?" I snorted and turned away. "C'mon girl, you can tell me. I won't tell no one."

_No one but Jazz, I bet_... "He said...that I was attracted to neko...femmes...in anime. I told him it was ridiculous, but he wouldn't listen."

Blaster laughed. "Oh Primus..." Finally. _Someone who gets it_- "That's so true!"

I deflated. If this were an anime, an annoyed symbol would be appearing over my head. "No it isn't!"

"It so is! Everytime you see one you melt into a puddle of strawberry pudding!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"_Do not!_"

"Alright, miss retaliation." Blaster smirked. "If its not true, what would you say to Steeljaw and Ravage hooking up?"

_I_'_d say that_'_s an awesome pairing and I should have thought of that sooner! _"I'd _say_ it's none of my business."

"Oh come on. Think of it. Purring over a burning codpiece...laps at ports...growls in the heat...See the appeal yet?"

I tensed my muscles to keep from shivering. "No, _dépraver_."

"D'aw, don't be like that. You know...you've been awful tense lately. Want me to get Steeljaw out for some fun?"

"Blaster," I whined. He chuckled. "It's not funny," I mumbled.

"I know, marmaloo. I'm just teasing."

"Not funny." I laid down against Blaster's berth.

He stared at me. "Hey, Marie?"

"Hm."

"When was the last time you got any?" My silence was his answer. "That long, huh?" My face turned pink. "I know humans like to...indulge...at different ages and that the topic is sensitive...but if you ever want or need _anything_-"

"Blaster."

"You know I'm here for you."

"I know...Please, can we just...not have this discussion right now?"

"Sure, Marie. I have monitor duty in five and my shift ends next joor...meet me in the rec?"

"Sure thing."

I flopped back down to the bed with a huff when Blaster left. _I am going crazy_. _I must be_. _If I have lost my will to the point where the consideration is even on the table-_

_Sleep_, I thought as I crawled to the nearest pillow and got under the sheets. _Sleep will help_._ I will wake up refreshed_. _When I see Blaster, these thoughts will be out of my head_. My mind realed until I drifted off.

~0~

I'm slaving over a drawing that had popped up in my head while I was drifting off into la-la land. It was so good, and so clear in my mind, that I just had to get up and draw it. _It_'_s too good to let faulty memory go to waste_.

At least, that's what I thought until...

"Whatcha drawing~?" Steeljaw sang.

I jump before scrambling to bend over the drawing before Steeljaw sees it. "Uh, nothing. Just another project. You know me - work, work, work! Can't sleep until the work is done! Heh, heh..."

Instead of giggling like I expect her to, she frowns as her ears fall to the side. "You work too hard." She taps my head. "Bad Marie."

I blush. "Heh, yeah...Sorry...I'll go to bed after this is done, okay?"

She shakes her head with hands in front of her in a begging position. Her eyes sparkle. "No good! Bed, now!"

A sheepish expression crosses my face. "Um..."

"You've been yawning for ten minutes!" she insists.

_I have no comeback for that_..."R-Really, I just...I promise I'm almost done. Just five more minutes?" _Wait a minute_..._Why am I the catcher now? _I curl my head into my arms more, trying to hide the forming blush.

Her ears pick up before she leans down with a so-not-innocent-Sebastian-worthy smirk. My eyes widen when her nose touches mine. Her tail swishes along my back and left arm. "What about fifteen? We both know _it_ will take _at least _that long...Right?" The only song going through my head right now is...'What about now...?' And it sounds so right...

I bite my lip and curl in on myself a little more. My eyes wander as the blush expands. "Yeah..." _Sounds good_..._So good_...

"Great!" She bounces back with renewed enthusiasm, fist pumping. "I'll go get a cup of coffee for us to share, okay? Back in a jiffy!"

"Y-Yeah..." My head snaps up. "What? Wait, no-!"

But she's already gone the moment I look up. I sigh, hiding my head in one of my arms. I close my eyes. _Did she say share_..._?_ When I feel someone blow in my ear I nearly fall off the chair with a yelp. Steeljaw giggles. "Your so cute..."

The blush takes over before my eyes drift to the drawing. I quickly flip it over. "I'm not cute...and you really didn't need to make coffee..." She sips at the coffee before lifting it up to me. "Really, I'm fine. You drink it."

She pouts. "But Maria-san~! You _have_ to drink _something_..."

"It's, um, nothing. Steeljaw, really, I'm fine. You don't..." Her ears perk up before she takes a gulp of coffee. She jumps on my lap and places her arms around my neck. "Have..." She leans in closer until I get an up close and personal view of her pink lips. "To..." I shut up when she slips her tongue in my mouth.

_Kiss me_...

When I grant her access, she pushes the coffee in before slithering out. She smirks again. "What if I let you drink it...from my mouth?"

I gulp. "T-The...whole thing?"

"Why not? You like it, don't you? Or did I make it too sweet...?"

"N-No! Its...perfect, really, I'll..." _Drink it all_. _All of it I will drink if you just_..._No_._ I will not be selfish_. "Actually, I'm pretty tired right now. I'll just..." _Continue to be an idiot_... "Go to bed."

She grins. "Great!" I almost slump in the seat when she jumps up on the desk. But then her tail flicks across my nose and I blush again before the lights go out. Before I know it, she's dumping me on the bed, curling up to me, wrapping her left leg around my right leg, tracing my thigh with her tail, and purring in my ear. "Let's spend the night here." I try to speak, but all that comes out are syllables that sound like my teeth are chattering. But I'm far from cold. She kisses along my jaw. "Why don't you let me_ ravage _you...? That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Ah, Steeljaw~"

"Shh." She placed a delicate digit over my mouth. "Let Misa take care of it."

~0~

After I consciously woke up and found myself moaning, I banged my head on the headboard. _Why, why, why, why-?_

_Why does this always happen? Every freaking time! I have to meet Blaster in an hour and, of all the times, _now _is when I_'_m feeling frisky_. _I wonder if females can get pink balls_. _I can_'_t count the number of times I_'_ve starved myself only to be in the mood without a significant amount of time to_..._It_'_s always an hour before _something. _I mean, I don_'_t know how long it would take! Supposively an hour is plenty of time, but by yourself_..._?_ _Surely it would take at least half that time spand, plus cleaning up_..._Maybe I could-_

_Too risky_. _Blaster_'_s quarters may be soundproof, but_...

_No_. _Absolutely not_.

I was about to groan again in frustration when I heard a purring in my ear.

_The neko god has come to punish me for my crimes against feline kind! Oh great neko god, have mercy! I promise I won_'_t draw, look at or purchase anything cat related ever again!_

"Ah~! Nnh...Ha...Gr-nh..." I panted when a tail circled my chest and a hand creeped down south to create friction. With a growl I tried to flip myself over, only to have the molester flip me over so that my back was against the headboard, my legs were over it, and my head was...upsidedown. After my vision came back into focus, I gaped at a black and white bot n' neko hydrid that looked remarkably like- "Jazz?" I squeaked.

He purred, smirking. He poked me with his tail, as if asking, _do you want me to continue? Do you? Huh, huh? Do you? I know you do, don_'_t even try to deny it_. _I know you want to purchase a neko and I want your cream so why don_'_t we just compromise_..._?_

I whined and fell over so that I was on my back. "Mal," I mumbled. He curled up to me like Steeljaw did a minute ago, rubbing slow circles anywhere he could reach. "Why are you here?" His engine purred. "You shouldn't be here." I placed my hand over his servo. "We can't do this." _Shouldn_'_t_.

He placed his chin on my shoulder. "Ah won't do anything ya don' wan' meh ta do. We can stop if ya like, but Ratchet said it ain't healthy fo' humans ta ignore their desires. 'Specially when their this wound up." I closed my eyes when he placed a servo on my stomach, not moving any lower or higher. I squeezed the top of the same servo, shaking fingers interloping with his digits. I attempted to breath through my rapidly closing throat. "P-P-Première."

He guided my hand over my heart. "Je sais." He kissed the pulse in my neck. "Je ne vais pas vous quitter. Je vais etre gentil." He gently rubbed the side of one breast with his thumb. It was barely a brush. A trace. But I could still feel... "Nous n'irons pas loin. Pas d'engagement. Permettez-moi de vous aider maintenant."

My shaking dulled until my pounding heart matched the throbbing ache. My breathing did not change as I slowly detangled my hand from his and let it fall where it may-at my side. I waited for the inevitable. The instinctive intimate touches. The wild animal tendencies to flourish. The ripping of clothing. The growls. I waited for Jazz to pin my already exhausted body to the berth and do anything he wanted...because I did not know what would be required for this to happen. How could I know what would happen, when my fantasies of gentle loving contrasted greatly with the horror stories of men on the streets who rendered females of their free will by slipping drugs into their drinks and took them back to their home or left them in an alley?

Interfacing was never love to me. It was a crude act made to rid yourself of your animal tendencies. I had resolved within myself long ago that their was no ridding yourself of those tendencies. Unless you were born not feeling those tendencies or having no interest in interfacing, there was no way to rid yourself of them. The only way to control yourself is not to let go and do whatever it is your body wants. You must control yourself mentally. Mind over matter. If you cannot control yourself you are an animal that needs to be put down.

On the other hand, this was entirely a controlled situation. Jazz was not a common man-He wasn't even a man. He had a different mind set. He knew about boundaries. He also knew when it was necessary to break them. He would never force you to do anything you did not want to do. But if he felt it was necessary for your health, if you were too stubborn while you were spiraling out of control to _get_ help, he would be there to pull you in. He would banish whatever tornado was haunting you, kick its aft if necessary, and ground you with the reminder that touch could be gentle. Touch did not have to hurt. Jazz and Blaster showed me over the years that touching for long periods of time did not _have_ to go anywhere where I considered scandalous and indecent and terrifying. You want me to battle a demon? Fine. You want me to swing a sword around carelessly? Fine. But if there is anything forced involving touch between a male and a female-

My lax grip on the pink sheets tightened until my knuckles turned white. My eyebrows scrunched together.

_Forget it_.

Jazz kissed my forehead. My face relaxed. My lips trembled. A single droplet trailed down my cheek, caught on the corner of my mouth, and traced the line of my lips until it fell through the microscopic opening in the center. My tongue tasted the salty tears that followed.

Jazz's servos carressed my arms as he placed his forehead on top of mine. "Suki da yo." He moved down and interlaced one hand with mine. He leaned down, unbuttoned my shirt, and kissed my heart. He hovered over me, brushed away half of the tears from my face with his free servo, and gently kissed my lips once. My eyes fluttered open. He smiled slightly. His optics were not filled with self-consuming lust as I had pictured. They were slightly sad and serious, but also happy and gentle and loving and everything I never thought I would ever see from a lover. I only saw those emotional eyes from Tamaki. But Jazz wasn't Tamaki. They both had good hearts and they both were family...But Jazz was different. Jazz encompassed everything important, front or no front. He was intimate and could be wild, but he was intimate in an innocent, playful manner and had total control of himself when it counted. And in that moment, it counted. It mattered that it counted. This wasn't just something casual for me, and the fact that he knew...the fact that it was Jazz and not some human male looking for a quick 'face that whispered little sweet lies...Jazz never lied when it mattered. The fact that it mattered to him...my heart and my health, not my body...an extention of an intimacy that was too intimate for anyone to simply take-Jazz was not anyone. Jazz was Jazz. He cared. _Sacrebleu_. _He cares_. I lifted my free hand to carress his jaw line for a split second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _He cares_. My heavy arm flopped back to the bed. My veins tingled painfully in my ears and joints from the constant throbbing of my heart. I swallowed to clear my throat.

I nodded.

I pictured Jazz carressing parts of me I used to think no male would ever carress unless under dire circumstances. I pictured the unthinkable; I pictured the worst. I pictured that an act as uninnocent as interfacing-an act that teared away your only physical sign of innocence-could not possibly, in any way, be taken away innocently.

Jazz proved me wrong. While he did carress parts of me no one, not even myself, had ever touched to heighten arousal, he did so in a way that I did not feel that I was being violated or that the act was crude or a sin. My eyes twitched behind my eyelids in contrast to my labored breathing and soundless gasps from the flicks of his tail and tingle inducing glossa. I considered myself and the experience relatively stable until my stomach muscles contracted. _I-Is that normal? _

"I-I don't-" I groaned. My hips spasmed momentarily when Jazz's glossa swiped across the groove in my hip. "J-Jazz. S-S'il vous-ous plaît. Wait-"

_**:My shift ends next joor**_..._**meet me in the rec?: (BL)**_

In other words, no waiting. In that case...

"Rapide. Doux," I begged. "S'il vous plaît."

He dropped to his knees and began licking up cream, somehow still managing to purr, sending shivers down my spine until the vibrations caused a chain reaction the same way you can feel music pump through your body and your heart when it gets blasted in a concert...and you don't mind all that much because the music playing is your favorite song.

I was still a little hearing deprived after the concert. "Hm...nh. Encore mal."

Jazz smiled against my neck, cuddling up to me. "So I've heard."

"When did you find out?"

"Knew for a while. Blaster ain't subtle in conversations with meh."

_Meh_..._Conversations_. _Secret swapping_'_s more like it_. "Supposed to be a secret for a reason..."

"Everyone has their fetishes an' fantasizes, Marie. Even the ones who seem the most innocent. Even if its jus' cuddlin'..." He licked a sweet spot on my neck. "That's okay, right?"

I shivered, cheeks turning pink. The sexiest thing that anyone could ever ask me is if 'its okay.' "Ouais," I mumbled.

"Good. An' besides..." He grinned. "There's always plenty o' people 'round willin' ta help ya. Next time Blaster can join in."

I groaned. "Que Dieu m'aide."

Jazz laughed. "Now, now, Marie. Ain't no time like the present ta indulge." He purred. "Wanna go again?"

As if I had a choice in the matter.


End file.
